


Прогулка

by WTF_History_Porn_2020



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22394065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_History_Porn_2020/pseuds/WTF_History_Porn_2020
Summary: Прогулка двух одиноких людей.
Collections: WTF_History_Porn_2020: тексты G - PG-13





	Прогулка

— Коня!

Ричард вылетает из ворот Виндздорского замка, бескровное лицо страшно, пальцы вцепляются мёртвой хваткой в поводья подведённого коня. Король взлетает в седло. Где-то справа раздражающе пиликают флейты королевского выезда.

Ричард уже готов сорваться с места, когда один из тоненьких голосков, гораздо более мелодичный, отделяется от общего писка:

— Позвольте сопровождать вас, Ваше Величество!

— Милостию Божию… мы соизволяем, — выдыхает Ричард, прожигая королеву Изабеллу почти слепым от ярости взглядом. И срывается с места.

Пиликанье флейт стихает очень быстро. Рыжий статный конь хрипит и уносит короля подальше от людей, в летние поля, навстречу тёплому вольному ветру. Он налетает, свистит в ушах, режет на куски и пускает по собственному следу смятение, ненависть, отчаяние, будто ключевой водой омывает лицо. Король вздыхает глубже, спокойнее, и вдруг замечает, что не один.

Маленькая кобылка королевы старательно и упрямо следует за ним. Ричард удивлённо поднимает брови и натягивает поводья, принуждая горячащегося коня умерить бег, так, чтобы белая лошадка с ним поравнялась. Конь всё ещё бежит быстро, но кобылка, воспользовавшись короткой передышкой, ловит ритм его бега и всё так же неотступно держится рядом.

— Нелёгкая прогулка, Ваше Величество?

Изабелла смотрит вперёд и не отвечает. Ей хочется не отстать, но и нестись так быстро страшно. Ричард улыбается, и эта улыбка так не похожа на обычную в последнее время саркастичную усмешку, что многие бы удивились. Король понемногу натягивает поводья, уводит коня из полей, залитых солнцем, в тенистую рощу на берегу реки. Лошадка королевы встряхивает убранной гривой, труся рядом со смирённым рыжим жеребцом.

Ричард больше не пытается говорить. Он следит за Изабеллой. Успокоившись после гонки, она о чём-то тяжело задумывается. Ричард знает, о чём. О том, что её продали ради мира. О сумасшедшем отце. О братьях, которые, возможно сгинут в борьбе за власть.

Кукла Изабеллы, нежная девочка в платье из обрезка королевской попоны, падает из её рук. Изабелла не замечает этого. Не замечает она и Ричарда, остановившегося, чтобы поднять игрушку.

Он едет рядом, теперь совсем тихо. Он тоже размышляет. Вспоминает. В её возрасте он задыхался на тренировочных площадках, пытаясь стать воином, заслужить благосклонность отца, сбивал руки до крови. А потом стал королём. И разучился верить словам. Затем один за другим ушли все, кому можно было верить без слов.

Он смотрит на эту девочку в пыльной дорожной накидке, помчавшуюся за ним, и ему кажется, что верить всё же можно.

В замок они возвращаются пешком, ведя усталых коней, и весело смеются над остротами сэра Чосера.


End file.
